neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
General Joseph Colton
Joseph Colton, the original G.I. Joe,1994 File Card packaged with action figure ©Hasbro YOJOE.com is a fictional character from G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero, a line of military-themed toys created by Hasbro. He also appeared as a character later in the comic book series, but did not appear in any of the animated series. Profile Joseph B. Colton graduated with the highest honors from the United States Military Academy at West Point in 1960. An expert marksman, he was recruited by Special Forces, and later became a Green Beret. During service overseas, he participated in numerous combat operations, but saw minimal acknowledgment, as his missions were "ultra" classified. In 1963, he was appointed by then President John F. Kennedy to create and command an "ULTIMATE freedom fighting force." It was at this time that he received the code name G.I. Joe. He later "retired" from active military duty, and was placed as the head of a secret Strategic Defense Initiative installation in New York City. There he served with the lead scientist, G.I. Jane, who originally maintained cover as a combat nurse.2006 File Card Packaged with action figure YOJOE.com Toy history In the 3 inch toy line, "G.I. Joe" was first released in 1994 as a mail-in exclusive for the 30th Anniversary of G.I. Joe. This version of the figure is of G.I. Joe from 1964 and was available in limited stock. Due to unanticipated orders, Hasbro sold out of the figures and no more were produced, eventually leading Hasbro to mail an apology.1994 Hasbro Joe Colton Out Of Stock Note YOJOE.com He was not released again until 2006, this time as part of a multi-figure pack, the Viper Lockdown. This version of the G.I. Joe was made up of parts from different figures, and is not a separate mold. Overall, he has had 2 releases using a total of 2 different molds. He was also released in the 12 inch line in 1994, as an homage to his original figure released in 1964. Comics - Original Continuity Marvel Comics General Joseph Colton made very few appearances during the original G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero series. In issue #86, he is working with his old colleague Jane in a secure level in the Chrysler Building. The laboratories are attacked by Cobra forces, which desire the orbital pulsed weapon system hidden inside. Joe, Jane and a small squad of official G.I. Joe forces (including Repeater and Lightfoot) defeat the Cobra soldiers.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #86 (May 1989) In issue #127, General Colton explains the Rapid Pulse Electron Beam (RPEB) to Duke and Stalker. He discovers a tap into the control system, leading to a telephone switching station in New Jersey, where Cobra Commander has taken charge. Realizing that their systems are breached, General Colton has Jane shut down all systems. General Colton, Duke, Stalker and Wild Bill then head to the phone switching station, but Cobra shoots down the Joes Tomahawk, and Cobra Commander escapes, rushing to New York City and the RPEB. General Colton, Stalker and Duke use Battle Copters to fly back to the Chrysler Building, but Cobra Commander has already taken control of the RPEB, and uses it to eliminate a drug shipment by Headman. Cobra Commander and his crew then use civilian disguises to walk undetected past the Joes.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #127 (August 1992) General Colton also appears in issue #152. Devil's Due Publishing G.I. Joe: Frontline The first four issues of Devil's Due Publishing's G.I. Joe: Frontline featured Larry Hama's story of one last mission, "The Mission That Never Was." After the official disbandment of the G.I. Joe team they hold one last mission. They had to transport the Rapid Pulse Particle Beam from Florida to Colton's location in New York City. During this series, Colton is stationed in the Strategic Defense Initiative (SDI). Reinstatement General Colton appears later in the series. He comes out of retirement to lead the G.I. Joe Team, after Hawk is paralyzed by Cobra Commander. His leadership is temporary, as he is quickly sidelined by the cabal of Generals known as the Jugglers who instead want General Philip Rey to lead the team. Colton becomes a target when the Red Shadows began going after G.I. Joe and Cobra agents. He is shot and apparently killed by the Red Shadow's leader, Wilder Vaughn, a man Colton once knew. The injuries are critical, but Colton survives. America’s Elite After a year of disbandment, General Colton is asked by the president to head a much smaller G.I. Joe team in the absence of Hawk. He is reluctant, but accepts the position, and leads the Joes from their new headquarters, a secret facility known as The Rock. At the end of the series, he is able to convince the president that G.I. Joe is still needed. With Hawk at his side, he leads a fully restored and recognized G.I. Joe team into battle, to find all Cobra members still at large after the events of "World War III". Comics - Alternate Realities/Continuities General Colton has made one appearance as a major character outside of the main G.I. Joe continuity. G.I. Joe vs. the Transformers: Black Horizon (Vol 4) During this fourth miniseries, Hawk discovered G.I. Joe was being held captive by the forces of Cobra-La in the Himalayas. Along with his team, Joe was captured by the Decepticons in 1978. He later escaped to help Hawk and Optimus Prime defeat Cobra-La. G.I. Joe Retaliation General Colton will be portrayed by Bruce Willis in the sequel, G.I. Joe: Retaliation. The movie is scheduled for a March 29, 2013 release through collaboration of Paramount Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. A toy line for the film by Hasbro was released in May 2012 for a short period, before being pulled from store shelves with the delay of the film. References External links * * G.I. Joe Colton at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page * Joseph Colton at YOJOE.com Category:Fictional characters from Rhode Island Category:Fictional generals Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1994 Category:Fictional Green Berets Category:Fictional soldiers Category:Fictional Presidents of the United States Category:G.I. Joe characters